


The shape of irradiated water

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, The Shape of Water - Fandom
Genre: AU, Elements from The Shape of Water, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Knows No Boundaries, Other, Psychic Abilities, Sentient Lakelurker, Slow Burn, inspired by the shape of water - Freeform, my girl is a fish fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: the year is 2289, and while the brotherhood conquers the eastern seaboard, it’s long time enemy the Enclave makes its own strides in history when General Augustus Autumn and his men find a sentient and intelligent Lakelurker. Whom the nickename The Asset in an abandoned vault.Autumn quickly seizes the opportunity And assigns Major Graicia Haze to study and educate the creature, as the two are more alike than they are different.As the two spend time together and the testing becomes more cruel, Graicia realizes she must make a choice between her love or her loyalty to Enclave.But it seems fate makes the decision for her after someone tries to kills the asset and the Brotherhood decides to show up for a long over due visit.Will gracicia’s loyalty stay strong or will love triumph over loyalty as the painful truth hits home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is an AU!  
> Autumn is a General in this one and the Midwest is under the Enclave but the brotherhood still holds the capital wasteland and the legion has its territories.
> 
> I plan on kinda following the plot line of the movie but with unique twist obviously

The shape of irradiated water

“Major Haze,” Graicia looked up from her microscope, her olive green eyes went wide at the sight of the man before her, it was General Augustus Autumn.

“General Augustus sir, how can I-“

“I need you to come with us.”

Autumn said making a “come here” motion with his hand. Graicia instantly pulled herself up and away from her work and began following her boss as he turned on his heel and began walking without so much as a whisper of explanation.

“Sir if I may?”

Haze said furrowing her brows as she practically ran after the 6’6 blonde haired general.

“Please hold all your question as I can’t answer them out here.”

Autumn said glancing down at her from the corner of his olive green eyes.

Haze frowned but not one to question her superiors she held her tongue as the two continued walking until they came to an elevator.

Haze was surprised when the doors opened and found Lieutenant Amy Howards, head of the Environmental Research department, waiting for them.

“General Autumn, it’s great to see you. I see you brought Major Haze.” The woman’s cherry colored smile grew when her steel gray eyes landed on Haze.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Major, it’s been a while since we’ve worked together. Haven’t seen you since we took Chicago.I’m eager to work with you on this project.”

Howards held out a warm hand and haze happily accepted it, her frown turned into a polite smile as she shook the woman’s hand for a brief moment before pulling her hand away.

“And the same to you lieutenant! And what do you mean working together? I wasn’t informed that we’d be-“

“I haven’t told her yet. I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

Autumn chuckled as the elevator came to a stop and the door dinged and opened.

“Ladies first,”

Autumn said waving the two women forward before following behind them, Haze nearly gasped when she lifted her head to see sentry bot in front of her and two armed guards on either side of the door.

Haze looked around, they were in the basement of the lab, and just a few yards ahead of them were 2 armed guards and turrets followed their every movement.

“Definitely didn’t skimp Our on security did you sir?”

Haze said chuckling trying to relax her nerves, Autumn snickered and nodded.

“We couldn’t afford to be cheap on security. You’ll understand in a moment.”

“General Autumn, Lieutenant Howards and Major Haze are headed into the lab so have the door unlocked and security notified.”  
One of the guards said into his walkie talkie as Autumn flashed his ID.

The doors opened and instantly haze knew why security was so tight.

At the end of the Hall was an enormous clear plexiglass tank where the storage room used to be and in the tank was a creature she hadn’t seen in nearly 15 years.

“A lakelurker?”

Haze said squinting as she came to a sudden stop and covered her mouth in surprise.

“Oh yes, but not just any Lakelurker, this one is special.”

Autumn said smirked as he walked up to the glass and placed his hands on his hips, Haze cautiously approached the tank as she stared at the creature who appeared to be sleeping.

“What do you mean special?”

Haze said as she timidly put her hand on the glass, instantly the creature’s eyes were open and locked on to her.

Haze gasped when she realized what Autumn meant, the creature’s eyes were ice blue and glowing. It had no iris nor pupil but it clearly could see as it raced up to greet the trio.

“It’s eyes!”

Haze cried pulling her hand away, and putting it over her heart.

Autumn chuckled and shook his head,

“Oh that’s not all Major.”

“What do you-“

“Major.”

Haze felt the blood drain from her face as she heard the creature speak, it’s voice was deep and gravelly.

“See what I mean Major? This no ordinary Abomination. This is the asset. He’s a vault Tec Experiment...just like you.”

Haze felt a pang in her heart as as reached her hand back out and carefully placed it on the glass.

“Which Vault?”

She whispered as she watched the creature sink down and study her hand before placing its own webbed humanoid hand up against the glass as her eyes locked with the assets.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters now is you getting to know that thing. You’re going to be studying it and making reports on it and how it reacts to various test.”

Haze jerked her head away and looked up at Autumn.

“Why me? I’m mean I’m honored but a little surprised by you picking me.”

“You two Are alike, both one of a kind Vault Tec experiments and also the only ones of your kinds. Also you’d be more likely to know more about these creatures as you are from the Mojave.”

Haze pulled her hand away and took a deep breath and looked back at the asset who kept his hand pressed against the glass as he stared at her, tilting his head as if interested in what she had to say.

“I see, so I’m going to be in charge of this thing?”

“That’s correct and starting today you’re going to be living here. We’ve already got a room for you but You must not tell a soul about this do you understand Major?”

“I understand sir.”

Haze sighed as she looked up at the General and smiled,

“I understand very clear what is at stake and thank you for giving me this task. I won’t let you or the Enclave down!”

Autumn smirked,  
“I know you won’t Haze, I know you won’t.”

He said before he turned on his heel and began walking away leaving the asset and th women alone.


	2. Oh to a not so great start...,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The major and the asset start talking but it quickly goes down hill after Graicia makes mentionings of a Deathclaw.

 

“Major.”

The Asset repeated swimming around in his tank, tapping at the glass to get her attention.

“Well it seems he liked you already. I guess I should leave you two love birds alone-“

Amy said smirking as turned to leave but before she could leave Graicia grabbed the collar of her shirt and jerked her backwards.

“Oh hell no! You can’t leave me with this-this thing!”

Graicia cried in horror as she spun her new colleague around to face her.

“You’re assigned to teaching this thing, not me but I may lend a hand.”

“You said we’d be working together!”

“Yeah in the lab. I’ll be with you when we do testing, but like I said I can help you with basic operation of care for this thing.”

“Major.”

The asset called out again, irritating Haze.

“What do you want?”

She said rolling her eyes as she let go of her some what friend.

“Asset.”

He said pointing to himself and then he pointed to major.

“Major.”

He repeated the motion before putting his hand on the glass and pointed to it,

“Major.”

“Oh he definitely likes you. Should I get the nursery set up now?”

Amy teased at her friends expense as Haze rolled her eyes and reluctantly placed her hand on the glass wall of the Asset’s tank.

“Graicia.”

She said pointing to herself making the Asset tilt his head in confusion,

“Graicia not Major?”

“No I am Major Graicia Haze and you are The Asset.”

“Graicia Better than Major.”

Graicia eye opened wide as she realized what he was doing,

“Oh I see!”

Amy snickered and shook her head as she watched the two banter back and forth.

“You know if you want to get a closer look at him you can go into the old women’s bathroom and actually touch him if you’re brave enough. You’d be the second the one, so far General Autumn has been the only brave enough to willingly interact with that thing.”

Haze snerked and turned her head in Amy’s direction.

“Do you even know who I am Howards? I took on an Alpha Chameleon Deathclaw with-“

Suddenly the Asset let out a low growl and snarled, his side gills puffed out and his arm fins flared.

The hair on the back on Haze’s neck stood up as she turned to look back at the Asset.

“Deathclaw Bad.”

The asset growled as he began to claw at the glass, the ear splitting noise dug into Haze’s Head.

“Stop! I’m ordering you to stop right now Mutant!”

The asset snarled and opened its mouth to let out a sonic attack but the major was quick to respond and whipped out her plasma pistol.

“Don’t make me shoot you.”

And with that the asset snarled and backed away before he swam under a sheltered rock structure, in the shadows of his sanctuary only the glowing ice blue glow of his eyes could be seen.

Haze grunted in satisfaction and put her pistol back before letting out a sigh.

“Well you may want to cancel that nursery...”  
She said folding her arms as she peered into the asset’s tank, as she shook her head in disappointment.

 


End file.
